


In Charge

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan apparently lost a bet at some point with Lora- she's cashing in for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

Lora seated herself in the chair across from the one Alan sat in, making herself comfortable; feet up, reclined, sipping at her cup of hot tea while smiling sweetly at her fiance. Alan's expression was studiously . . . annoyed. 

'Aww, be a good sport about this. You were the one insisting on proving you were better than . . '

 

'Don't EVEN say his name right now.' The tips of his ears were growing warmer, and he wondered why he even agreed to this. He studied the fabric of her chair before drifting his gaze over her feet and up her legs- she had discarded her slacks in the name of comfort once arriving home, but the sheer stockings she had wore under them had remained in place. His gaze darted upwards again to her face. That smile brought accomanying dimples . . . and a mischeivous glint to her eyes. A little too much like Flynn for his comfort at the moment. His thoughts wandered momentarily to what other bad habits she may have picked up . . . 

 

'Come on, mister. Get to work. Shirt first.' She took another slow sip, making a show of working her lips over the rim of the cup. An exaggerated sigh left his lips as his fingers went straight for the first button, popped it open, then the second, then Lora interjected.  
'This is NOT a race, honey.' She let Alan have his characteristic jaw clench, then he did slow down, taking a breath between each new opened slot on his shirt. Little hums of agreement drifted from Lora's direction, but she quietly sipped at her tea, drinking in the show as well. He worked the shirt from under his waistband, finished working the rest of the buttons loose before leaning forward to pull the shirt off. The motion was met with a noise of disagreement. His eyes met hers again as she shook her head slowly. Leave the shirt on. He cocked his own head ever so slightly, his hands going for the belt buckle . . . and another disagreement. His brow furrowed at that.

 

'Pull that collar back. I like seeing your neck.' Her lips glistened from the drink, and Alan felt the heat on his cheeks rise. He let his fingers drift up to the neckline and pulled the shirt wide open. Another prolonged hum of agreement. Her eyes drifted down along his chest, and skirted from one pec to the other, then back to his face. His expression dropped, and he pulled his head up as if to argue. Her eyebrows rose, and he bit his words back. He let one hand drift down to a nipple, his gaze averting to the side as his fingers circled the areolae a few times, raising the nipple to stiffness. The red hue to his face grew a shade darker, and Lora smiled wider behind her cup. One leg shifted under the other and she settled further into her seat.

 

Alan dared to let his gaze wander to her lips again, to find her tongue idly tracing the rim of the cup, and he felt himself grow a bit hard despite his embarrassment. His hand then drifted, gliding over his taut skin to his other nipple, which he circled with a single finger as well before pinching gently. He barely caught it, but Lora's breath had hitched. He trailed his finger down the line of his torso, watching her eyes as she watched his hand. Metal met his pinky as his forefinger disturbed the light trail of hair just past his navel, and the rest of his fingers came fore to work the latch on the buckle loose.

 

She looked up at his eyes again, and let a small snicker past her tea at the flush that spread over his skin. It highlighted his cheeks, colored the sides of his smooth neck, and flew to the tips of his ears. One eyebrow cocked, and she let one leg slide down to rest her foot on the floor, the bottom of her shirt shifting away from her thigh as she did so. Alan's lips parted a little, his lower lip slick as the tip of his tongue unconciously drifted over it, and his eyes peered over the golden rims of his glasses as they shifted down the straight bridge of his nose just a touch.

 

He brought his other hand down to finish undoing the buckle and sliding it from the loops of his slacks. Lora put a hand out for it when it looked like he would drop it on the floor. He handed it over warily, and she merely folded it into her lap and resumed nursing her drink. That damned cup sheilded her expressions while his were laid bare. The heat came off his skin in waves while he dwadled about unbuttoning his pants. A stern gaze from her signaled for him to continue the show. One finger pushed the metal disk through the loop, and his other hand pulled the fabric aside to expose the zipper. Alan shook his head slightly as he pulled the latch of that down and loosened the garment. 

 

'You can take the pants off, you know,' Lora's voice sounded a touch breathless, and it gave Alan a little pause as he managed a tiny smirk along one side of his lips. His thumbs hooked under the waistline of his slacks, and he pushed a bit, rolling his hips upwards slightly as he balanced his weight onto his elbows and the armrests. His eyes went to the side again as the very motion pushed the mound of his hardening cock hidden behind the material of his boxers outwards past the open v of his zipper. Another gracious hum of approval, touched with what he recognized as a held back moan. The slacks slipped down, and onto his thighs, letting him sit back into the seat once more. A small push and gravity did the rest, letting the slacks slide to the floor where he kicked out of them.

 

Lora brought her foot up from the floor to the cushion of the chair between his knees, enticing him with the prize if he stayed on course. Alan let a hand drift towards her, reaching to cup her calf, but she pulled it back, hooking her toes against the foot of her chair. Her teeth clinked against the cup now, her drink a quarter gone, and her eyes skirting over him again. His breath was a little uneven- he was still uncomfortable, but seeing her reactions were giving impetus to his own. He dared some improvisation, locking his eyes on her mouth. 

 

Elbows resumed their perches on the armrest, one thumb hooking in the band of his boxers, the other hand tracing along the path of his cock beneath the fabric. He even let the tips of his fingers slip past the opening momentarily, teasing Lora with what his next move would be. His skin was still hot, and his ears felt on fire, but it was getting easier to ignore, especially now that Lora's breathing was uneasy, and the tiniest of gasps became more frequent.

 

He let his hand cup the shaft through the fabric now, and slid the entirety of his hand along the length, cupping himself as he reached the convergence between his legs. He watched as her tongue slid along the edge of the cup again before locking her teeth over it, her eyes intent on his hand as he dragged it back up to the head of his erection. She let out a definite moan now, and his cock twitched at it.

 

Pausing, he unhooked his thumb to reach up and adjust his glasses, then thought to take them off. He let them dangle from his fingers as he let his arm settle down on the armrest, his vision blurry without them, but without the annoyance of the frames sliding again. He could still see Lora clearly enough to know that she was very into the show now, though he hesitated to do much more. The burn from his cheeks rose again. Lora sensed his hesitation and adjusted her position in the chair as well, taking one hand off her cup to loosen her shirt. A couple buttons came loose, and she tugged the fabric apart to display the silkiness of her bra, pale blue and laced along the edge, and then she tugged the band down to let her breasts readjust and settle over the lacy edge. A little reward for getting this far.

 

'Keep going. You're not off the hook yet.' Lora's voice had dropped a bit, taken on a husky tone that sent shivers down Alan's core.

 

'What do you want now? You want them on or off?' He stroked himself slightly to punctuate his question, and Lora mulled over it for a moment.

 

'Pull them down, but not off completely.' Her voice was low now, her teeth running over her bottom lip, not quite biting down yet. Alan moved his head forward a little, looking down, his eyes focusing on where his fingers went as they pulled the band loose to slide past his hips. His cock shifted with the fabric, and he reached past the band to pull himself loose. Lora watched his face, admiring that the red that dressed his cheeks and ears, though his dark hair had shifted down to obscure his eyes at this angle. She refrained from leaning forward to tangle her fingers into his glossy locks and pull him forward to kiss her. Eyes wandered down to study his hard shaft, angled to one side of the trail of fuzz that led from navel to the base of said shaft, and she waited patiently for his next move.

 

Alan hesitated again, and looked up through the stray strands of his hair that fell into his field of vision to watch Lora's reaction. She fidgeted more now, her thighs a slow, steady motion as she shifted in her seat. He gingerly set one fingertip on the head of his cock, pushing it more center, and let it circle the sensitive skin there. He held back any gasps that betrayed how sensitive he was right now, and merely tried to accept that this was all for his fiance's pleasure tonight. That finger followed the curve of the head, over the tip, and down the line of the underside to the base of the shaft, where he then encircled it with thumb and forefinger. An audible intake of breath came from Lora now, and he stroked himself slowly.

 

Lora took one more drink, then set her cup aside before sliding out of her seat to kneel on the floor in front of Alan. He stopped the motion of his hand for a moment, and she inadvertantly let out a little groan of dismay. Intently, he watched her for a moment, then began the motion anew. His other fingers joined the first, and he squeezed a bit as he stroked. He still felt the embarrassment, but it was quickly being subsumed with want- the noises that Lora let slide past spurred him on, and he brought his other hand down. Fingers brushed over his thigh, sneaking under the band of his boxers to push them closer to his knees before sliding back up and gingerly stroking the line that bisected his scrotum, then alongside his shaft, up and over the line of his hip. His stroking hand paused as he reached the head of his cock, to run his thumb over the head before sliding back down. 

 

Lora's eyes were intent on his hands as he moved them, licking her lips as he continued stroking. His other hand drifted up to his chest, a thumb gliding over his nipple, bringing it to attention once more and sending a tiny jolt through him. Her own hands weren't idle- she unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and absentmindedly let her fingers drift over her panties, fingers moving between her thighs in time with Alan's slow strokes. Alan clenched his jaw again, biting back any moans that threatened to voice themselves. His strokes picked up speed, and his circling fingers tightened rhythmically as they came across the head. 

 

Both of them breathed unevenly now, each spurred by the slight noises the other made. Lora shrugged off her top and pulled on the straps of her bra, freeing herself from its confines. Alan almost stopped to reach over to her, but thought better of it, and picked up speed in earnest. Fingers that had paused to glide over the head now concentrated on the quicker route to the end, and Alan felt the muscles in his thighs and stomach start to tighten.  
His eyes stayed locked on hers, and unfortunately failed to notice her hands came up to lock over his, forcing a pause to his actions.

 

'Not. A. Race.' It was a great effort on her part to not let him come, and he let out a groan of dismay as Lora prevented him from ending the show too quickly. The coiling sensations in his core threatened to explode with release, but it eased down away from the brink after long moments. She leaned forward and kissed his fingers, then let go. He closed his eyes in an effort to compose himself, and upon opening them, he found Lora leaning back against the seat of her chair, arms draped over it, pushing her chest forward provocatively.

 

'I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that,' Alan remarked, referring to her own show to keep him going. Lora only smirked in reply, her dimples catching shadows from the soft light of the room.

 

'Well then, I suppose I need to up the stakes? Since you're so good at working under pressure?' Lora winked and leaned forward again. On hands and knees, she scooted forward, lips kissing each finger wrapped around his cock. Alan held his breath, waiting for her to slide her lips onto his shaft, but the moment never came. Instead, she took the tip of her tongue and traced each fingertip, coaxing one finger at a time forward to slip between her lips, past her teeth, and over a tongue that wrapped around the digits and sucked on it gently, before releasing it and moving to the next. Once his fingers were slickened to her approval, she laid one kiss on the underside of his shaft returning to her position against the chair.

 

Alan took that as his order to continue, and the heat under his skin simmered then flared to life once more as he slowly pumped his shaft. This time, his fingers wandered down to stroke and dig into flesh, spreading the moisture from his fiance's mouth over himself, then back up to encircle the reddened head. Lora watched as the muscles that aided in making him hard twitched to his shifting touch, but she kept her hands off. Dug her fingers into the cushions as his fingers disappeared around his balls to rub along that sensitive patch of skin just past it. Fingers spread across the entirety of the base of his shaft once more while his other hand wandered, dragging fingertips over bare flesh, moving shirt aside to stroke along his sides, across his stomach, back up along the midline of his torso and resting them in the dip between his collarbones. 

 

Alan could feel the fire on his skin now under his fingers, but he wasn't sure it was all from embarrassment anymore. Watching Lora drink in his actions was as much of a turn on as any he'd ever experienced before, and he fought to keep the wave of completion back. He chose to idly let his fingers glide around the lip of the head of his cock, and she replied in kind by letting her hand slide past the band of her panties down to her own arousal. He turned his attention down for a moment, bringing his free hand up to his mouth and sticking his tongue out to get a little moisture on his fingers before . . . and Lora let out a definite moan at the motion. His eyes shot up back to her face and realized she was watching his fingers, her own having picked up a quicker rhythm. Her other hand still rested against the chair, but her fingers clenched the cushion hard as she watched him, biting her lip as she repressed another small whine.

 

Testing the waters, he let his tongue slide against his finger and around the side of it where she could see, and realized that he enjoyed the feel of it as well, a raspy wet heat against his skin. A hungry smile worked its way around Lora's lip, her teeth loosening hold on it, and he let one finger slip into his mouth, sucking on it. A sharp intake of breath and a pause of her hand, then she was on her knees, slowly catching the band of her panties in her fingers and sliding them down past her hips.

 

He paused to watch her, slackjawed, her golden hair shaking loose to frame her cheeks as she moved, and he halted sucking as she worked the panties completely off and adjusted her stockings. She nodded almost inperceptibly and Alan started stroking himself again, his now wet fingers glistening as he slid them over the head of his cock, letting the head peek out between his fingers as they slid to either side before closing back up over it. Lora had resumed her place in the chair, one leg propped underneath her while the other dangled from the seat, her thighs spread just enough to let her thin fingers dance over her aroused flesh. One finger dipped between her lips and drew back wet, using it to run circles around her clit for Alan's viewing pleasure as well, and Alan clenched his jaw again, holding back from leaving the chair right then to kiss and lap between her legs.

 

Instead, both hands stayed to task, one holding the head of his cock, fingers curling around it under the lip, and the other stroking the shaft, ocassionally delving down to encircle his balls ad stroke the senitive patch past that. He breathed through his teeth now, eyes locked on her, working to keep his breathing steady as she brought her other hand up to stroke the area encircling her nipple. One finger disappeared again within her, other fingers splayed covering the area, motion betrayed by the knuckle of that single digit, and her breath acompanied a moan at the action.

 

His breaths became more ragged as he became rougher with his stokes, watching Lora pleasure herself, and she in turn sunk a second finger in as she shifted her dangling leg over the arm of the chair. Breathy gasps escaped her throat, cuing that she was closer to release than she had been letting on. Alan took the chance to slide down off his chair to kneel in front of her now, and he continued to stroke with one hand while he leaned forward and placed his lips over the back of her hand, letting his tongue swab over the skin and drift down to her fingers. She pulled them out a bit, and he lapped at her juices, kissing at her nether lips that he could reach around her fingers. Her shaky gasps were louder now, and her midsection shook from them. Her fingers pulled back, pausing at her clit for the jolts of pleasure, and Alan took their place, kissing and letting his tongue work over her labia before darting within. Lora moaned loud this time, squirming against the chair and throwing her head back. He rumbled as he licked at her, kissing her deeply, and she fought to keep her hips still even as she shifted under the vibration. 

 

Alan's hands slowed, then stopped stroking his shaft, turning all his attention to sending Lora squirming in the chair. His hands drifted up and covered her inner thighs, running his fingers over soft skin, then the texture of the stockings. He felt her other hand finally cover the crown of his head, her fingers working to entwine into his hair and pulling just slightly. He pushed farther, brought his tongue out and flat against her, the roughness dragging over her clit and making her pull her leg over his shoulder, heel digging between his shoulderblades. She tensed up around him as he slid his tongue back and forth over that button, sensation cracking through her with each pass, and then her other hand grabbed his shirt, balling it up, pulling it. Her hips rocked harder against him as he drove his tongue inside once more, the noisy sucking from his actions spurring the crest of her release closer. 

 

Lora was panting now, punctuated by stacatto moans, clinging to Alan as he moved his hands to hold onto her hips and slide over skin. Then there was a thrust upwards of her hips, knocking his head back a little, pushing his face away from her lips, and he moved to introduce his fingers. He cupped his palm over her mound first, letting the warm skin slip over her slick clit, which drove her to thrust against him again. He pulled his hand down, and drove fingers into her wet center, letting her take initiate to drive herself down, taking his fingers down to the base. Alan shifted his head to the side, kissing and nuzzling her thigh while he flexed his fingers within her, each new motion pulling another cry from her until her body stiffened completly around him, and she struggled for breath.

 

Alan sat quietly, resting his head against her thigh as she came down. Lora managed to lift her head to look at him, face flushed and eyes unfocused, and he couldn't help but grin smugly. 

 

“Someone needs to finish what they were doing before I got interrupted,' Lora managed to sit herself up, unhooking her leg from over Alan's shoulder, and pushing him to sit up, only to see that in the distraction of her orgasm, he had finished the job concerning his own needs, his flagging cock slick and remains of his discharge trailing downwards.

 

“You sneak! That's not what . . .UGH!' She shoved him back and laughed, too exhausted to care much about reprimanding him as she shifted forward into his arms as they fell back on the floor together.


End file.
